


Stealth Check

by Gyfen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Communication, Finger Sucking, First Time, I'm in maplekeene hell aw fuck, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character, fitz can't swear, handsome and sexual fan favorites, just guys being dudes, trans fitzroy maplecourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyfen/pseuds/Gyfen
Summary: "Ye know, it's not very chivalrous to stare, sir fancy lad."Argo and Fitzroy do some HR violations and learn how to communicate, which is a key skill in business management and also in kissing your roommates. Takes place post-ep.13: "Apple for Teacher".(My sincere apologies to Griffin+Clint)
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Stealth Check

Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt was having trouble falling into a meditative state, but he was used to it at this point. Having to camp out for missions made even his first semester dorm room sound delightful. He decided to let his mind wander and review the events of the day lazily. It had been a pretty fair ride to the town but leaving their horses was a nightmare. That satyr encounter was confusing, but nowhere near as confusing as centaur culture. He tried to be as diplomatic a villain as he could be, but walking through the camp with Deanna was quite intimidating. The centaurs were so tall and strong, and he definitely wasn't afraid of horses, but he didn't doubt that Malwyn could crush him underneath her hooves.

The firbolg probably had a better time of it, he guessed. He was big and knew about trees. Fitzroy didn't understand why the problems with the apple tree were happening, but at least Firby could deal with that while Fitzroy masterminded what they would do about it. Argo would be key, for sure. They couldn't just grab the apple, but those sneaky rogue skills would almost certainly work in their favor. Aw beans, but then the centaurs might suspect him, because Rhodes doesn't have a rogue in her party. The other two thirds of Thunderman LLC would have to perform a daring jailbreak. The firbolg would make quick work of the guards while Fitzroy would rage out and bend the very steel in the bars with his thunderous hands. Argo would be so grateful. He'd slip his way nimbly out of the cage towards him. Argo would use those skilled rogue fingers to…

To snatch the apple from whoever had it, of course. He'd steal it back and the centaurs could go to war for all Fitz cared, as long as his henchmen/sidekicks were back and safe in the company tent. Well, it would be a company tent, right now it was the school's. And the firbolg was on watch tonight. He was studying by the campfire, a fair distance away from the tent but still able to keep an eye on it. Fitz had insisted on building a fire away from the tent so that the light wouldn't "disturb his highly sensitive eyes", but he felt a little bad about it now. Oh well. Argo was laid in the sleeping bag next to him and it was just the two of them.

Argonaut Keene was so different from who Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt had made himself into. He openly talked about being poor. He took most things with a happy go lucky attitude, but was also ready to lean into the low-down scoundrel rogue kind of stereotypes. Fitzroy had done his best to mold himself into a gentleman and erase all identifiable marks of his humble past. He'd changed his clothes, his mannerisms, and even his voice. Argo's accent was so rough yet so fascinating. Fitz had maybe a little bit of a thing for it, but not so much to break down the professional barriers. No matter what it did to his gut when the genasi would pant in exhaustion after training or take his shirt off to dry the sweat off his glistening, slightly scaled chest. 

Once, to prove a point, Argo had attempted to pick Fitzroy's pocket. To be fair, the actual theft was technically successful, but Fitzroy managed to grab his wrist for a shocking grasp, which caused Argo to drop the stolen brooch. He lunged for him to continue the play fight, but Argo managed to slide through Fitzroy's hold on him and flip onto their dorm's central table. The firbolg declared it a draw. It gave Fitzroy a lot to think about with regards to how dexterous Argo could be when he wanted to. He thought about those slippery hands making their way over his chest and down under the covers. In his half meditative state he could hear himself breathing heavier. That is, until he realized the breathing wasn't him.

His eyes were glazed over as he had nearly fallen into meditation, so it took a few blinks to focus on the scene in front of him. He sat perfectly still, taking in the information of his surroundings before acting. Argo Keene lay next to him with his head thrown back and his face screwed into a caricature of pleasure. His sleeping bag lifted silently up and down as he moved his hand at a steady pace. He shifted his hips and sucked in a near silent gasp. Fitzroy was captivated and terrified to move. This was definitely an HR violation, but he didn't know on whose part. Him for watching, or Argo for doing.. it..?

"Ye know, it's not very chivalrous to stare, sir fancy lad," interrupted Fitzroy's thoughts as Argo was now looking straight at him. He nearly jumped out of his skin and pointed his eyes to the roof of the tent and got defensive just as a wave of heat flooded right to hide crotch at being caught staring.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're the one who's uh, uh, y'know, jerking it in the company tent!" he stage whispered. Fitzroy's stealth was unfortunately lacking. "You know I sleep with my eyes open, Argo."

Argo stayed infuriatingly cool as ever. His right hand still stroked lazily as he held his left one up in a dismissive wave. "Yeah, and I have over a decade of experience with 'jerkin it' at sea. Don't know how the high uppity nobles do it, but on a ship you either join in or turn over to the other side of the hammock." He rolled his eyes as he said this and brushed his hair back away from his face. It shouldn't have been so hot. Fitzroy sat flustered but unable to ignore the pit heat in his stomach. 

"Well," he said as he shifted and tried to match Argo's casually intoxicating demeanor. His heart beat like thunder inside his chest as he reached his hand down under his sleep clothes. "Let it never be said that sir Fitzroy Maplecourt wasn't up for a challenge."

He palmed himself and drew in a breath as he felt how slick he was. Argo seemed satisfied with the arrangement. If this was how they did it at sea, why not? He slowly began to rub teasing circles around himself. Casual. He leaned his head back and arched into the motions of his hand. "I-, I will say, Argo, you've had a bit of a headstart on me."

"Mmm," Argo moaned, and shifted his sleeping bag down more so Fitzroy could see all the way down to the crook of his hip. He stared and then quickly looked away for propriety's sake.

Nervously, Fitzroy continued: "You're right that they, uh, don't particularly do this kind of thing at Knight school. That is- I mean, I never had the- the type of companion, uh, to do something of this sort of caliber of activity, and hey, maybe give a fella a second to catch up?" He felt himself blush stupidly in the near black of the tent- did genasi have dark vision? 

His next sentence caught in his throat as all of a sudden, Argo was right in his face. Not on top of him, but he could be if he wanted to. "You really don't know how to be stealthy, do ya, fancy lad?" the rogue whispered, and his breath was hot on Fitzroy's half-pointy ears. Fitz opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Forgive the wordplay, but yer gapin like a fish, Maplecourt. Do you want the firbolg to think something's going on? Or worse, one o' them centaurs?" His arm was on the other side of Fitzroy's head and he felt overwhelmed with the salty ocean smell of Argo, Argo, Argo. 

"No," hissed Fitzroy, "I simply-"

"Because I can find a way to keep you quiet, if that's what we need to do," continued Argo, flicking his eyes to focus on Fitzroy's lips. His heart beat even faster now. The tension between the two grew thicker and thicker until Argo yelped and they jumped apart.

"VAHT IS DE MATTER?" cried a loud voice from outside their tent. 

"Uh, nothing, master Firbolg!" Fitzroy explained. "Just um, a bedbug problem!" 

"Hmm. Yes. Is better sleep on de dirt, huh? No bed, all bugs, no problem. Ee-mer-sion. Argo, you vill do dis?"

The genasi followed Fitzroy's lead. "Uh, yes, perhaps I'll try that, master Firbolg, thank you! Thank you for your concern! Have a good night!" They waited with bated breath listening to the firbolg's footsteps back to the fire.

Once he was far enough away, Argo wilted. "Shit, I'm sorry, Fitz, you didn't have to shock me. I mean, I deserved it, I just, I was tryin' to do this kinda sensuous rogue routine? And I thought you seemed into it but I guess I failed my insight check and that was so wrong of me I shouldn't have, you can switch sidekicks obviously, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I was all worked up in the moment and I-"

Fitzroy took the genasi's hand. "No, I.. Argo… how do I put this in a way that still makes me seem cool and minimizes the fact that I'm technically your boss?

Your insight was spot on. I don't want to make this a whole thing, and you have to keep it entirely to yourself or I'll let Rainer turn your bones into a puppet, it's just that I… am… maybe not quite as experienced in the realm of amorous trysts as you might expect from a, ehm, villain quite as accomplished as I am. This hot bod has been more of a "everyone looks, nobody touch" deal for quite a bit." 

"Oh," said Argo, "so you're like, not going fire me? Because ye'd be totally in your right to. But you were into it? Why'd ya go all Thunderman on me?"

"I just got overwhelmed. It's just kinda new and I didn't know what you were going to do."

"Alright, I can work with that. Communications officer and all that, I should know better." Argo ran his fingers through his hair in a fidgety fashion. "So what do you think we should do? Go to bed? Eh, finish separately? I was pretty rushed in the moment but I don't want this to damage the mission. It can just be tonight. We can figure it out later."

"I think I'd like to kiss you." 

Fitzroy wrapped his hands around Argo's face as they leaned in to connect, sweet and slow. All the tension melted as he deepened the kiss and Argo let his hands rest on Fitzroy's shoulders. They scooted closer until they were nearly in each other's lap. Argo lapped at his mouth and Fitzroy reveled in the attention. He combed his fingers through the genasi's long watery hair and heard Argo groan from low and back in his throat. 

"May I.. down your neck?" Argo asked and Fitzroy nodded eagerly. He was rewarded with rough but loving kisses along his chin and all over his neck. He was nearly lost in the sensation and didn't know what to do with his hands, so he let them roam over Argo's bare shoulders and back. His skin was slightly shiny and cool to the touch, but his mouth was so hot. It moved up again slowly and Fitz shuddered as he gently pulled Argo away.

"Not the ears tonight, hon." He brought his own hand up to brush against his earring and felt the jolt of arousal go straight to his crotch at the thought of Argo worshipping each extra sensitive ear with his tongue. "Gotta keep it down, remember?" He winked and kissed the rogue again. "So what can I, uh, do for you?" 

"I mean, I've still got quite the situation in my britches that your pretty little sounds have made even more dire. If you wanna go that far," Argo said as he opened his legs wider to allow Fitzroy a clear view.

"Yeah," he gulped. "Why don't you show me what to do with my hands." Fitzroy brushed Argo's bulge as he blushed and tried to undo the tie to his pants. Argo's cock flexed till it stood shiny and flush against his blue stomach once he pulled the pants down. It was hot as the elemental fire plane but not as hot as Argo's face as he placed Fitzroy's right hand around his shaft and hissed at the contact.

"You've gotta have a light touch. Just kinda move up and down like so- ohhhh, yes, like that, you're so beautiful. Genasi have a bit more, erh, moisture going on than your average human or elf so if you just let that work- mmmh- in your favor, you're halfway there." It was true. Argo was completely hard and so wet that Fitzroy's hand slid along the length of it with no friction. "Fuck, Fitz, and if you just every once in a while pay a little attention -mmh- to the head, with your thumb, aw shit exactly, just like that, fuck damn son of a bitch," Argo panted, bucking his hips into Fitzroy's hand. Argo ran his hands along the barbarian's muscled back. "Now, if you pick up speed, a little faster, ohh yes, fuck, I'm gonna cum," he whispered, and tilted his head back to bite his lip as he spilled all over his stomach and Fitz's hand. 

It was hotter than he had expected. Physically hot, that is– the space between them had heated up with their desperate breaths and the mess between them. Argo leaned his cool forehead on Fitzroy's shoulder as he came down from his orgasm. He began to mouth at the exposed skin there. "Mmm, Fitz," he whispered, "you're so good for me. Fuck. Let me take care of you, let me give you what you need, please, please Fitz.."

Fitzroy kissed him again, bringing him up to eye level. "Uh, yes, definitely, but what do we do about..?" he answered, bringing his hand up. 

"Oh, yeah," Argo laughed, and Created Water centered around the two of them. He shaped it to wipe up the mess and then move it away from where they sat. "Here, let me get that for you," he continued, taking his hand as if to kiss the back of it. Instead he took Fitzroy's two forefingers into his mouth, running over them with his tongue. It was so intimate and Fitzroy just stared in awe as the genasi took another finger in to clean it. He could just barely feel the light scrape of his sharp teeth. He was so openly vulgar and it made Fitzroy feel weak somewhere deep in his chest. All too soon his hand was pulled away, but it was fine because Argo was back to kissing him. He did his best to kiss back just as hard. 

"Show me how to touch you now, hmm, fancy lad?" Argo whispered. "Let's see what's under those fancy little silk pajamas, sir Knight," he laughed into his mouth. Fitzroy rushed to pull his shorts down and he felt so exposed but the look of pure adoration on Argo's face built his confidence back up. 

"So, uh, what I do is kind of like this?" he explained, and ran through his folds with the already wet hand. It felt so good, he was already wetter than he ever remembered being. He circled around his dick with closed eyes and when he opened them, Argo was on his stomach with rapt attention, watching him touch himself.

Argo reached his hand up questioningly and Fitzroy opened his thighs to give him room. He moved his hands back to prop himself up and gasped when Argo took over the gentle ministrations. The genasi was kissing up and down his thighs as he circled pressure on his cock. Fitzroy rutted against his scaly hand. He felt so powerful and the reverence that Argo was putting into every inch of him was driving him wild. 

Argo took the cue and wet his fingers again, picking up the speed of his strokes. Fitzroy tentatively reached down to run his fingers through Argo's long hair, simply to pull it out of the way, and the rogue moaned again, pushing his head up so he was looking up at Fitzroy with debauched eyes.

Fitzroy swallowed. "Do you think you could.. use your fingers.. to, well, y'know?"

Argo grinned, flashing his teeth. "Sorry, Fitzy, I've got no idea what ye could possibly mean." He blinked his eyes innocently as he took his other hand and brushed it ever so lightly against his entrance. 

"Hell, Argo, you know! In.. me."

"Nah, too mumbly 'n ambiguous, as yer CCO I wouldn't want there to be a miscommunication." 

Fitzroy gritted his teeth. "I want you to take those impossibly annoying, stealing, and dextrous fingers and fuck me with them."

"As you wish," Argo smiled wide and slid two of his fingers into Fitzroy's hole. He gasped and lost his last semblance of self control as Argo crooked them inside him and began to work them in and out. He fell back onto his elbows and then his back as his head rolled back in pleasure. He bit his lip to keep from making too much noise and he didn't know when it happened, but Argo was kneeling above him. His hand pumped back and forth and Fitzroy rocked his hips into the motion.

He reached up clumsily to bring Argo down to his height. He didn't have any words to say so he tried to express himself by kissing the genasi with as much passion as he could muster. He reached his other hand down to knock Argo's off of his dick and stroked even faster, chasing his climax. Argo continued to fuck him as he finally felt that white hot jolt of pleasure and let his body shake under the genasi until it melted into exhaustion. 

Argo fell to the side of him, panting too. His arm lay across the half-elf's stomach. They breathed there in silence while Fitzroy returned to his senses. "Uh, hot darn, is the appropriate expression, I think."

Argo laughed softly. "Not at all, but I appreciate the sentiment. Ah shit, I forgot Create Water's a once a day spell, sorry."

"It's alright." Fitzroy picked himself up and wiped himself down with a spare handkerchief. He pulled his sleep shorts on and awkwardly sat back down on his sleeping bag. "So, uh, what's the procedure now? Just kind of business as usual?"

Argo looked up. "Uh, yeah, sure, Fitz."

"I suppose we should try to get some shut-eye, then. Or, well, some open-eye, for me."

Argo gave a half hearted chuckle as he settled back into his sleeping bag. "Yeah, sure. Uh, goodnight. Sit tight." 

"Goodnight, Argo." 

**Author's Note:**

> God I don't know where this came from hhhgggh


End file.
